pokemon_fangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Double Colorless
About Pokémon Double Colorless Version is a Pokémon fan game being developed by MetaBolt in Clickteam's Multimedia Fusion 2. The name 'Double Colorless' is derived from the Pokémon Trading Card Game, in which it was an Energy card type. This name is used because the project is not aligned towards any particular color such as Red or Blue- the 'mascot' legendary Pokémon of Double Colorless is Arceus, whose primary color is white. Plot Not much is known about the plot at this time. It has been confirmed that the game will take place within a new region known as Relto, where technology differs slightly from that seen in previous Pokémon regions. As is tradition in Pokémon games, the towns and cities in the region have a theme - this time, their names reflect times of day (for example, the protagonist begins his or her journey in Dawn Village). The inclusion of previous regions, in particular Kanto, is possible but has not yet been confirmed. The game's storyline will follow a very similiar route to the official Pokémon games, in that a young Trainer recieves his or her first Pokémon and begins an adventure to become the Champion. Features The game will boast numerous features seen in previous iterations of the series, as well as many new ones. The game will use graphics from FireRed and LeafGreen, with Pokémon sprites from Diamond and Pearl. The battle system will be completely overhauled graphically, to create battles which are more dynamic and 'flow' better, much like an enhanced, sprite-based version of Pokémon Battle Revolution's system. Known changes so far include battle dialog changing from ' used !' to simply '', in a style reminiscent of other RPGs such as Final Fantasy. Weather effects like rain will not only animate after every turn, but will persist over all animations until stopped. The battle menu system will use the arrow keys to select commands, similar to the C-button system of Pokémon Stadium. New to the battle system is the Item Belt, which limits the number of items a Trainer can take into battle to 4. Items must be equipped to the Belt before battle. It has recently been revealed that the PP (Power Points) system of Pokémon moves will be changed so that each Pokémon has a PP bar which is shared between their moves. The game will also use type matchup and damage algorithms very similar to the official games. Other features include real-time events using the PC's clock setting, and the possibility of online updates or trading. In addition, the world map will be much larger than previous maps, placing a greater distance between cities. World exploration will appear closer in style to the Pokémon anime. Release date A functional demo version of the game was to be released on April 30, 2008, but was pushed back to May 30 for technical reasons. The download link will be available from this page. There is no set release date for the final version as of yet.